


Itsy Bitsy prompts

by BreeBabyDoll



Series: Itsy Bitsy Spider [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Brainwashing, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeBabyDoll/pseuds/BreeBabyDoll
Summary: Since Tumblr went a little nutso on us, I've decided to transfer all my prompts for Itsy Bitsy Spider to Ao3 for everyone to read or re-read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Hi! For a prompt could you please write Peter maybe realizing he can use Steve against Tony (or try to). Swallow his pride and when he’s in trouble cling to Steve, burying his head in his chest and laying it on thick. " - prettypeter-parker

There were many things in which Peter found to be overly frustrating, like how the reed of his sippy cup only allowed portioned swallows, or how Nebs would ask every day at daycare for half of his snack, but one thing that truly irked the male, as silly as it sounded, was being forced to cut with child-proof scissors. Not only were the holes for his fingers too small, but the blades were as dull as a blade of dead grass. Peter was meant to be cutting out the horribly drawn bugs so that he could hang them up in his room, but so far, none of them were turning out. A growl slipped past his gritted teeth, before Peter just decided to give up. “Ugh, fuck it!” He snapped harshly, tossing the scissors to the floor in his pent up rage. Peter snatched up the piece of paper, and angrily began to tear it to shreds.  
  
The day had already started off bad when Peter woke up from a nightmare, and since then, things just continued to plummet. The drawing didn’t mean that much to him, it was only a project Tony and Steve had given him to occupy his attention while the husbands conversed in the kitchen. In fact, Peter would’ve been happy to have the artwork ripped up into smaller pieces, had it not been for the sudden slice to his finger. He gasped loudly as pain shot up his hand. A paper cut. God, Peter hated those. He turned to nervously call out to one of the husbands, but was shocked to find that Tony had already made himself present. The man had his arms folded tightly across his chest, looking down at Peter with that all too familiar frown pulling at his lips.   
  
The cut on his finger momentarily went unnoticed by the older man as he took a domineering step forward, anger masking any other emotion. “Did I just hear a naughty word come from your mouth?” Tony asked, his tone full of speculation although Peter hadn’t confirmed anything as of yet. He swallowed, replaying the last few seconds in his mind. Peter had been so frustrated, the damn scissors weren’t working! He must’ve let something accidentally slip without realizing it. “I’m sorry-” Peter automatically spoke, rising from the tiny chair that had been set out by his coloring table. Tony held up a finger, something he did rather often when he wanted to have the floor. Peter was never allowed to get his two cents in.  
  
“You know what happens to little boy’s who say big boy words.” Tony interjected, making his way towards the suddenly worried teen. Peter took a small step back, before catching sight of Steve entering the recreational area. Without a moment’s hesitation, Peter ran to him, his heart pounding rapidly inside his chest. He hadn’t meant to curse, and on top of that, his finger still hurt! Since reasoning with Tony never worked, Peter just found it easier to try to butter his way out of punishments. Sometimes it worked, others, it didn’t.   
  
But this time, Peter knew exactly what to do to avoid a round of painful swats. One arm wrapped tightly around Steve’s toned torso, while his other one lifted to show off the now bleeding cut on the tip of his finger. Peter frowned deeply, looking up into Steve’s concerned face. “Papa, look, I hurt myself on the paper.” Peter whined, purposefully making his voice sound more childish than normal. He’d done this a few times before, once or twice without even knowing it. Steve immediately reached under Peter’s armpits to hoist him up onto his hip, using brute strength to keep the male up with one arm. “Oh no, what happened little one?” Steve asked, glancing between Peter and a suspicious Tony.   
  
“What happened is, I heard him curse.” Tony answered flatly, pursing his lips. Peter shook his head, ducking his chin down so that he could tuck his face away into the crook of Steve’s neck. He might as well go all out on this one, especially if Tony were beginning to catch on to his tactics. “I said I was sorry, Papa. I was hurting, my finger was bleeding!” Peter replied, snuggling his nose against the larger man’s throat. Steve was melting on the spot. Peter could physically feel the man relax beneath him as his hand reached over to soothingly pat Peter’s back. “That’s okay my bug, accidents happen.” Steve explained, warmed to the bone by Peter’s innocent actions and dialogue.   
  
Tony stood rooted to the spot. It was obvious he wasn’t buying any of this, but his husband on the other hand, had already been sold since step one. “Tony, it was an accident.” Steve finalized, as he gave his lover a bold stare. In their relationship, Tony was the one to call the shots, but ever so often, Steve got to set his foot down. This was one of those times. It took Tony a few seconds to back down, but eventually he raised his hands into the air in surrender. “Alright, alright. I’ll let this one slide.” Tony muttered, eyeing Peter’s tucked body before he excused himself from the living room.   
  
Holy shit. Peter had won. He hadn’t been expecting things to go this well, but Tony had actually given in to Steve. Peter smirked to himself, but made sure to wipe all traces of smugness off his face as he uncurled himself from Steve’s arms. “May I please have a band-aid?” Peter asked, blinking his doe eyes innocently as Steve broke out into a grin. “Of course you can pumpkin, let’s get you all bandaged up.” And as Steve carried him up to his bathroom, Peter had come to the realization that he’d just learned of an efficient way to weasel out of punishments, should he need it in the future.   
  
And boy would he need it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for a prompt, could you write a little bonding moment between tony/peter? i know that’s sort of vague but i’m dying to see a sweeter, less terrifying side of tony that peter’s more comfortable with (maybe set more in the “future”?). and also i love your writing!!!! you’re doing amazing ❤️ - 12amrain

“Oh no, no, sweetie, that’s _way_ too much sugar!” Came Tony’s startled cry as he hurriedly reached forward, and took away the measuring cup from Peter’s hand. He paused, sending the man a pouted frown in response. When Tony had mentioned a fun day ahead, Peter had expected play dates and maybe a movie or two, not this. Not that Peter was complaining. So far, the day had consisted of just spending some one on one time with his Daddy. Steve was out for the day on work related business, leaving Tony in complete charge.   
  
This wasn’t the first time Peter had been left with Tony all alone, in fact, the husbands were often away on business trips, alternating on who would stay home with Pete for the weekend. Peter usually preferred it when Steve stayed home, but as of lately, Tony had been planning loads of fun activities for them to do together. Like this morning, Peter thought to himself as he turned his attention to the bowl on the counter. Tony had let Peter take his bath in their master tub, with water jets. He even let Peter add in grape scented bubble bath soap. The bathroom had been a total disaster afterwards, not that Tony seemed to mind.   
  
And after that, Peter was allowed to eat banana nut pancakes in the living room while Sophia the First played on repeat. Tony, shockingly, even let Peter dress himself. Well, sort of. He let Peter pick out his own shirt, which was a pretty big deal. They had grilled cheese for lunch, so that Peter could feed himself, and spent a good half hour outside swinging on the swing set when the sun came out and warmed the chilled air.   
  
The day had already been declared good by Peter, but when Tony suggested they make some chocolate chip cookies for Papa’s return, Peter could hardly believe it. Pancakes AND cookies? In the same day? It was a rare moment of weakness from Tony, and Peter had grasped at it before the opportunity slipped away.   
  
“Sorry…” Peter finally spoke, sheepishly as he drew himself back into the moment. Tony stood next to him with a whisk in his hand, and an overflowing cup of sugar in the other. He shook his head with a chuckle, and sat the measuring cup down. “It’s okay pumpkin. Why don’t you let Daddy do the measuring, and then you can help me stir, okay?” Tony suggested, glancing at the recipe within the propped open cookbook.   
  
Peter blushed, but nodded his head anyways. He’d been so excited to do something ‘adult’, that he dived right in, head first. Gradually, the once empty bowl in front of Peter was filled with a variety of ingredients. Flour, sugar, salt, baking powder, vanilla extract, butter, and eggs, which Tony allowed Peter to help crack. Once everything was poured in, Tony handed Peter the whisk with an encouraging smile. “Now, be gentle at first, if you stir too hard, you’ll have flour up your nose.” Tony warned, jokingly.   
  
Peter cracked a smile, humored by the idea of having flour up his nostrils. “Okay, Daddy.” He answered before carefully beginning to stirs it’s contents. Tony stepped back to watch his little boy aggressively move his arm, whisking together the hardening cookie dough. While Peter was concentrated, Tony slipped out his phone and snapped a picture, laughing at how even after warning Peter, his boy still managed to get flour all over his apron. His phone was slid back into his pocket when Peter made a distressed noise in the back of his throat, and threw a frustrated look in Tony’s direction.

“It’s too hard to stir!” Peter whined quietly, letting go of the whisk and shaking his sore arm out. After being with the husbands for so long, Peter had lost most of his strength, arms included. Tony hid his smile as he stepped back up to the counter, and reached out to grab a mixing spoon from the utensil container. “That means it’s time to put in the chocolate chips!” Tony explained, nodding towards the cup of chips on Peter’s right. Peter immediately grabbed them and dumped them into the mixture, a genuine excitement to his features.   
  
“Look at you, my little chef!” Tony praised with a chuckle as he began to fold the chocolate chips in, asking for Peter’s help halfway through. Together they both stirred the dough, Tony’s hands wrapping around Peter’s to show him how to make sure everything had been properly mixed.   
  
Peter couldn’t stop smiling as the dough was then rolled out with their hands, and placed on a greased cookie sheet. By the time they had went through the whole bowl, Peter’s fingers were an absolute mess. To his surprise, again, Tony let him lick them clean instead of using a wet rag. He still had to wash them afterwards, but at least he got to taste the dough!   
  
“Do you think Papa will like them?” Peter asked worriedly when everything had been placed in the sink, and the cookies were baking in the double oven. Tony frowned, lifting up Peter and setting him up onto the now cleaned counter. “Of course he’ll like them baby, why would you say that?” Tony asked, reaching out to tuck some of the soft brown hair behind Peter’s ear. Peter bit his lip, and shrugged as a heated warmth spread to the skin of his cheeks. “I don’t know.” Peter responded truthfully, flickering his embarrassed gaze upwards to meet with Tony’s concerned eyes.   
  
Tony shook his head, and leaned down to press a soft kiss to the top of Peter’s head. “He’ll like them because you made them.”   
  
Peter briefly smiled, before he pulled back to look up at the male with more confidence behind his eyes. “No, _we_ made them.” He corrected, his smile growing when Tony seemed to melt away at Peter’s words.   
  
Sometimes, Peter decided, staying home with Tony, was better than staying home with Steve.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write a prompt of Peter getting scared during a thunderstorm and Tony and Steve comfort him? - chelsagen13

_Crack!_

Peter bolted upright in his bed, frightened and alert eyes immediately drawn to the window off to the side. He had been fast asleep, enjoying a rather vivid dream about what it would be like to live in the ‘jungle’, when the scenery surrounding him quite suddenly changed. The tree’s and hanging limbs stirred to life, whipping feverishly in the charging winds as the ground beneath his exploring boots drowned in a downpour. In his dream, Peter had begun to panic, crying out into the whirling rush of a chaotic storm. It was the surprise bolt of lightening just miles from their house that snapped the teen from his nightmare. 

The sound of heavy rain splashing against the glass of his window filled the room, matching in beat to Peter’s frantically beating heart. “D-D-Da-” Another flash of light struck across the sky, followed by the boom of an angry thunder. Peter sucked in sharply, his hand immediately darting out to scoop up an armful of the stuffed animals on his bed. “Daddy! Papa!” Peter shouted, his voice tight within his closing throat. They hadn’t had a storm in quite some time, but it was April, and along with April came many, many showers. 

His face ducked downwards, burying itself within the plush toys in his shaking grasp. If he couldn’t see the lightening, it would be less scary. Mere seconds ticked by before another clash of thunder rung, this one loud enough to shake the walls of his bedroom. Peter let out a sob, squeezing his eyes shut as he tucked his legs inward, curling himself into a ball on the bed. “DADDY!” He wailed again. His toes interlocked with each other beneath the bedsheets, doing anything and everything to distract himself while the husbands rustled awake from their sleep. 

Peter’s monitor was always on, but sometimes it took a few tries to rouse them awake. 

“Peter, sweetie, it’s okay!” Called out a worried Steve as he raced into the room. The light switch was hurriedly flipped on, filling his room with something other than the bolts of flashing light throughout the sky. There was a hand in his hair, brushing through the sweaty dampened strands. Another set of arms set to work wrapping around Peter’s frame, and pulling him upwards out of the sheets. “There, there, it’s just a silly storm baby. It’s alright. Daddy and Papa are right here.” Steve continued, coaxing Peter to look out from his pile of stuffed animals, in which he carried with him when moved. 

Tony was holding him bridal style, standing them in the center of the room as his body swayed in a calming motion. There was a reassuring smile on his face, soft paternal eyes staring down into Peter’s wild fearful gaze. “We’ve got you little one, nothing can ever hurt you.” Tony spoke softly, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to the center of Peter’s forehead. The words were comforting to him, settling the adrenaline into a dull roar. Peter relaxed, slumping inward against Tony’s sturdy chest. He nodded slowly, glancing over to Steve whom was focused on covering the window with the supplied curtain. 

“Can I…Can I sleep with you?” Peter asked quietly. The husbands had allowed this before, but only once. They’d taken the cuffs off of Peter’s bed months ago, but still felt uneasy about him being in the same room with access to technology. There was a moments pause before Steve stepped forward and pressed another kiss to Peter’s forehead. “Of course bug, and Daddy and Papa will stay up until you fall asleep.” 

Tony didn’t say anything, only held onto Peter tighter as he carried Peter out of his room and down the stairs. A stuffed animal was placed over Pete’s eyes as they made their way through the dimly lit house, so that the flashes of light wouldn’t startle him into another panic attack. Once inside the husbands room, Peter was gently placed on the bed, tucked in, and given more kisses. 

It wasn’t until both Tony and Steve slid in next to him, and soothingly took turns brushing through his hair, did Peter lull back into a peaceful sleep. And this time, the sun was shining brightly over the Amazon. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so!!! Maybe Tony and Steve decide to take Peter to build a bear after seeing how much he likes his plushie??   
> \-   
>  was-ton-y-star-k

They were in public. It was about half an hour before the mall’s closing, but still, Peter was in _public_. When Steve and Tony explained their reasoning for the outing, Peter couldn’t believe it. Usually the two were so strict and cautious around Peter having a connection to the outside world, but after special consideration, they had decided to bring Peter to Build a Bear. The couple still made sure to drive to a different city, leaving Peter absolutely bored out of his mind in the backseat with nothing but Eye Spy and 30 minutes of tablet time to keep him entertained. 

He wasn’t ecstatic about being brought to build a bear, in fact, he was a little embarrassed to be seen in actual public with two other adult males, walking into a children’s toy shop. But it was a mall, with people. Normal people. How could he not be excited about that? There was a grin to his face the moment he stepped out of the car. Yes, stepped. Since they were no longer behind the safety of their community, Steve and Tony would have to resort to letting Peter walk by himself. The mall was practically empty at this hour, but it still would raise suspicion if a person the size of Peter was seen being carried around.

His attire had drastically changed as well. They still had him in a pull up, but Peter was wearing jean leggings, and an oversized black hoodie. As soon as he was allowed out of the vehicle, Steve had pulled Peter’s hood up and shielded his face as a precaution. 

“We don’t have long before the store closes Peter, so you’ll have to choose fast, alright?” Tony spoke low into his ear as they walked into the shop. The workers were getting ready for the end of the night, and were slightly surprised by their new customers. It wasn’t everyday that three grown males walked into Build a Bear only minutes before closing time. 

“What can I help you with today?” Called one of the ladies, around Peter’s age as she approached them. Peter gave her a once over, and for a moment felt shock that he was looking at a person of his age, good-looking, that was _not_ dressed in childish clothing. It almost felt odd, in a way. Unfamiliar? Peter couldn’t place it as he frowned to himself, and shied his eyes away. Tony’s hand placed itself low on his back, patting it comfortingly. 

The shy demeanor wouldn’t have the same reaction here, as it would back home. The teen only raised an eyebrow, as if expecting Peter to actually answer, normally. “We’re just looking.” Steve replied for them, giving her a polite smile. Her cheeks tinted a slight pink as she nodded, and told them to grab her if they had any questions or were ready for the stuffing progress. Peter was once again, shocked. He had completely forgotten that both Steve and Tony were very attractive men. Out in a normal public, it wasn’t a surprise that they would receive positive attention. 

He blinked, only turning towards the shell of animal ‘skins’ when Tony cleared his throat. “Would you like a dinosaur to go with your dragon?” Tony asked, reaching out to point at the small selection of dinosaurs. Peter wrinkled his nose. He truthfully didn’t care about which animal they chose, but he supposed it would be interesting to have an array of all different sorts of animals. “I don’t have a dog.” Peter responded after a silence. Both Tony and Steve smiled, and shared a look. They were getting somewhere. 

“Alright sweetie, a puppy dog it is.” Tony chirped, leading them over to the much larger selection of different breeds and colors of dogs. Peter stood frozen, eyes staring at his options as his hands slid into the pocket of his hoodie. It really was weird wearing adult clothing again…

There was a husky, a poodle, a labrador… Peter’s eyes finally landed on the dog closest to the bottom, and he broke out into a soft laughter. It was a pug. “That one Daddy- please.” Peter spoke, speaking above a whisper. His eyes immediately widened, and a hand rose to cover his mouth. Tony nor Steve acted upon it, treating his words like they were normal as Steve reached down and plucked the pug skin off from it’s rack. Peter swallowed nervously as he turned to face the center of the store, thankful to find no staff lingering around. 

The words Daddy and Papa just flew out his mouth now, having become normal to him after using it so often. 

Together, they all moved onward to the stuffing station. Peter was very thankful in that moment that the husbands were wildly attractive. The teen girl was more than distracted as she stuffed the pug, and gave Peter the small heart to slide in before sewing it shut. He was too old for stuffed animals, none of this was exciting. He could’ve acted bored out of his mind, but because of the way Tony and Steve were watching only him and ignoring the cute girls desperate attempts at grasping their attention, Peter couldn’t help but reward the two with giving the heart a small childish kiss before it was placed into his new toy. It hadn’t even occurred to him that he had done something to please them out of jealousy, until they were walking through the empty parking lot. 


End file.
